thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2015
'2015 '''is the 22nd (23rd) year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. The range features products for the 70th Anniversary of The Railway Series this year. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Emily *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Paxton *Bill and Ben *Spencer *Rosie *Skarloey *Rheneas *Whiff *Hiro *Victor *Charlie *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Belle *Den and Dart *Luke *Winston *Stafford *Stephen *Stephen Comes to Sodor *Millie *Caitlin *Connor *Porter *Timothy *Gator *Marion *Culdee (''limited edition reintroduction) *Mike (reintroduction) *Rex (new) *Bert (new) *Samson (new) *Ryan (new) *Skiff (new) *Thomas Engine Gift Pack (new) *Introducing James (new) *My Custom Engine (updated) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Circus Train *Aquarium Cars *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Musical Caboose *Rocky *Oil and Coal Cargo Pack *Stephen's Castle Coaches *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Scrap Monster *Dino Fossil Discovery (new) *Pirate Ship Delivery (new) Multi-Car Packs *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Special *Percy's Musical Ride *Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack *Thomas' Castle Delivery *Toby's Castle Delivery *Hiro's Sticky Spill *Celebration Salty *James' Roaring Delivery *Oliver's Fossil Freight *Oliver and Oliver (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Patrick *Race to the Rescue Pack * Jack Battery Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered Toby *Battery Powered Spencer *Battery-Powered Gordon (new) Talking Engines *Talking Thomas *Talking Gordon *Talking Diesel 10 *Talking Emily *Talking Spencer *Talking Victor Roll and Whistle Engines *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Roll and Whistle James *Roll and Whistle Percy *Roll and Whistle Emily *Roll and Whistle Luke *Roll and Whistle Rosie (new) *Roll and Whistle Edward (new) Light Up and Reveal Vehicles *Light Up and Reveal Thomas (new) *Light Up and Reveal Henry (new) *Light Up and Reveal Bertie (new) Buildings And Destinations *Tidmouth Sheds *Water Tower *Cranky *Sodor Wash Down *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Deluxe Roundhouse *Searchlight *Wood Chipper *Castle Crane *Lights and Sounds Maron Signal Shed *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad (online exclusive) *Fossil Discovery *Bluff's Cove Lighthouse *Lights and Sounds Ironworks *Sodor Oil Derrick (new) *Bubble Loader (new) *Steamworks Lift and Repair (new) *Sodor Dynamite Blast (new) *Ulfstead Signal Station (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Stone Drawbridge with Salty *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Wacky Track Bridge *Log Tunnel *Elevated Crossing *Scenes of Sodor Tunnel Set *Transforming Track Bridge *Spin and Swim Lily Pond Bridge Sets *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set *Percy and the Mail Station *Tidmouth Timber Co. Deluxe Figure 8 Set *Brendam Bay Shipping Set *King of the Railway Deluxe Set *Merrick and the Rock Crusher Set *James' Fishy Delivery *Thomas' Fossil Run *Up and Around Sodor Adventure Tower *Create-A-Set *Celebration on Sodor Set (new) *Volcano Park Deluxe Set (new) *Pirate Cove Discovery Set (new) *Musical Melody Tracks Set (new) Sodor Story Collection *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack *Thomas Birthday Track Pack (new) *Percy and the Little Goat Set *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack (new) *James Sorts It Out Set *James Sorts It Out Book Pack *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack *James Sorts It Out Track Pack (new) *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Accessory Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Track Pack (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Set (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Book Pack (new) *Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack (new) Accessories *Sir Topham Hatt (online exclusive) *Accessory Bundle Pack (online exclusive) *Really Useful Story Stand (online exclusive) *Store and Play Wooden Carry Case (online exclusive) *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot (online exclusive) *Engine Blocks (new) *Playtable Storage Bag (new) *Exploring Sodor Travel Case (new) Track Packs *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Adaptor Track Pack *Curved Track Pack *Switch Track Pack *Ascending Track and Riser Pack *Engine Wash Expansion Pack (new) *Lights and Sound Expansion Pack (new) *Log Tunnel Expansion Pack (new) Track All individual track pieces are online exclusives *2" Straight Male to Female *2" Straight Female to Female *2" Straight Male to Male *3" Straight Male to Female *4" Straight Male to Female *6" Straight Male to Female *8" Straight Male to Female *3.5" Curved Male to Female *6.5" Curved Male to Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male *Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Ascending 8.0" Male to Female *X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male *Track Riser *Buffer Female *Buffer Male *Stackable Track Riser (new) Play Accessories *Island of Sodor Playtable *Island of Sodor Playboard *Island of Sodor Felt Playmat *2-in-1 Playboard *Three-Bin Storage Engine (online exclusive) *Wooden Railway ZipBin (new) Category:Years Category:Dates